The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a configuration system for optics devices in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs such as, for example, switch IHSs, utilize optics devices such as, for example, small form-factor pluggable (SFP) optics devices, enhanced SFP (SFP+) optics devices, and quad-SFP (QSFP) optics devices, that are compact, hot-pluggable transceivers that connect to ports on the switch IHS in order to provide for, for example, telecommunication and data communication applications. In general, the port on the switch IHS to which the optics device is connected is configured in order to work properly with its connected optics device without link issues or packet cyclic redundancy check (CRC) issues. Conventionally, the settings that allow the optics device to work properly (e.g., Software receive loss-of signal (SwRXLOS) settings, interface type settings, pre-emphasis settings, etc.) on the port of the switch IHS are retrieved by reading an optics type from an electronically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) in the optics device, and using that optics type to retrieve those settings for use in configuring the port. However, if an optics device with an EEPROM that has not been programmed or that has been corrupted is provided in the port of the switch IHS, link issues and packet CRC issues will typically result as, without the optics type from the EEPROM, the switch IHS will not be able to determine the correct settings to configure its port for that optics device. As such, optics devices with unprogrammed or corrupted EEPROMs are unusable and typically must be replaced.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved optics device configuration system.